Christmas With The Family
by Charliee
Summary: Danny Jones wakes up on Christmas Day next to his husband, Tom Fletcher and their son, Hayden Fletcher Jones, and after a tickling match they run downstairs to open their presents before Harry, Dougie and Carrie arrive with more presents.


Danny wakes up slowly to the sound of his husband, Tom and their child, Hayden, whispering

"No, Daddy! You wake him up."

"Okay, Hayden. How about we tickle him together?"

Hayden was quiet for a moment before replying quite loudly, "Yeah!"

"Shhhhh! Okay, ready and no-"

But before they could attack me, I twisted around and tickled them all over their bodies. They were soon laughing loudly and asking me to stop,

"Dad! Stop! It was Daddy's idea!"

"Danny! Please. Stop!"

I carried on for a few more seconds before stopping, I leaned forward and kissed Hayden on his blonde head and then leaned towards Tom and kissed him on the gently on the lips. When I pulled back, I said,

"Now that that is over with, how about we go downstairs and open the awesome presents Santa bought us all."

I wasn't even finished with that sentence before both Hayden and Tom were out of bed and rushing towards the stairs, they both stopped before going down them and Tom scooped Hayden up in his arms before taking him downstairs to our huge Christmas tree which has taken us almost an entire day for us all to decorate.

I laid in bed for a second listening to my husband and son laughing and I couldn't help but smile and be thankful for them. That thought was interrupted when I heard them shouting for me to come downstairs so we could all open the presents together.

I bounded down the stairs and towards the tree which already had all its lights on and looked incredible. Tom and Hayden both had presents in their laps and were practically bouncing with excitement, Hayden had a smaller present which he ran over to give me before asking if they could open their presents yet.

"YES!" Tom yelled and the room was suddenly filled with the ripping of wrapping paper as we all opened the first of our Christmas presents.

Hayden was the first to scream with excitement as he discovered the guitar we bought him, I could see Tom grinning at the Back To The Future t-shirts I had bought him. I finally managed to get the rest of the paper off my present to discover a photo frame holding a photograph of Tom and Hayden both holding giant paper signs, Tom's said: "It's All About You, Danny!", whereas Hayden's said: "I love you, Dad!". It was a simple gift, but it was way better than anything else they could have bought me. I leaned over to Hayden and whispered thank you in his ear and kissed the side of his head, Hayden stopped trying to rip open the guitar box to hug me tight.

"I love you, Dad" he whispered into my t-shirt.

"I love you too, Hayden" I closed my eyes and hugged him tight, memorising this moment. I saw a quick flash of light and opened my eyes to see Tom holding his camera taking a photograph of us.

I reached my arm out and pulled Tom towards me. He sat on the floor and I kissed him softly, "I love you, Tommy"

I could feel Tom smiling against my lips as he replied, "I love you, Danny." He pulled away and just leaned his head against my forehead and we stayed like that for a while until Hayden was getting restless and begging to open more presents.

"Yeah, come on. There are loads here that we need to open and then Carrie will turn up with all the presents she was bought for you and then Harry and Dougie will arrive!"

I could see Hayden's eyes lighting up at the thought of all the presents he would receive from his aunt and uncle's.

As Hayden started ripping through the rest of his presents, shouting out thank you's and squeals of happiness at each one, Tom leaned into my side. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him on the side of his head, I chuckled as Hayden accidently covered us in wrapping paper. "I really don't know where Hayden is going to put all his presents this year. We have spoilt him, Carrie will spoil him and we know what Harry and Dougie are like. I know Dougie has bought him at least 12 lizard and dinosaur toys.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe Dougie and Harry will calm down when their baby arrives in April. But I just love how Hayden reacts, he gets excited with each present he finds that is for him. I can't wait for him to find the keyboard that's buried under there, he was begging for that last year."

Seconds after Tom whispered that sentence to me, Hayden's screams got louder than ever and he ran to us shouting "thank you" over and over, he jumped into both our laps and started hugging us.

"I guess he found it then."

"Yep. Kinda getting that feeling here, Danny."

Suddenly, the doorbell was ringing and I could make out the shouts of Carrie, Harry and Dougie asking to be let in. Hayden leapt up and dashed towards the door, "Auntie Carrie! Uncle Harry and Uncle Dougie. Merry Christmas! No! Uncle Harry! Put me down, no! Uncle Dougie! Stop tickling me! Daddy! Dad! Help me!"

Tom and I started laughing at the same time, most families might find our kind of Christmas hectic and would rather avoid it. But, I for one, wouldn't have it any other way. I squeezed Tom's side once more before jumping up and shouting "I'll save you, Hayden! From your evil uncles!" As I sprinted towards the door, I could hear Tom's laughter behind me.

I could feel the smile on my face grow even more and I decided that I must be the luckiest man in the world to have such a gorgeous talented husband, an amazing child, two awesome best friends/band mates and a great sister in law who was more like a best friend and a real sister to me. I love every moment of my life and don't want to miss a single second of it.


End file.
